Maetall
= Maetall = Lhuran Lhuren is the largest island of Maetall and home of the Denahrian Empire, the largest empire in all of the Sky Realms. It is the center for all trade, both legal, and illegal. Many trading companies operate from the famous Nazahr Harbour, which lines the south side of the island and surrounds the capital city of Lhuran and home of the King. Due to its’ massive population, it is extremely difficult to farm there as the trees are protected by the Nature Spirits and the Elves. Due to this, 90% of the Country's food and supplies are imported from islands such as Aevan and Gharous - most of which goes to the guards and the nobles, before scraps are given to the lower folk. The Elven Forest The Elven Forest, home of the Elves, who migrated from Idrocia before the second Great War, takes up roughly 30% of the Lhuran landscape. It is located North of Nazahr(the capital city). Nazahr The Capital City is home to a mixture of societal classes. Most upper-class men have land of their own on Gharous, which is where the richest go to tend to their farms which they use to curry favour with the King in return for the guards turning a blind eye on their darker deals, and to evade the poor which they often see as filth. The Middle Class and the Lower-Class tend to live around or near Nazahr due to the large supply of imported food. There are some middle-class men that run very successful trade businesses by taking food to the other villages and islands that suffer from poverty by trading for supplies to sell back in Nazahr. The Denahre Empire The Denahrian Empire is the largest nation to walk the Sky Realms. Consisting mostly of humans, the empire has complete control of the islands Kator and Laris. Their soldiers and guards spend four years on Kator training on rigorous courses under strict Commanders. Aevan is safeplace for the guards and believed to be the hideout used by the King in times of conflict. It is mostly farmland, and makes up 40% of the imported food of Lhuran and Kator. The Empire boasts nearly one thousand battle-capable ships and even more trading vessels. Due to their large reach within the trading community, they have ample supply for weapons and other supplies. It has over three thousand slaves around Maetall that tend to their farms and castles. Their well-crafted ships and closely-guarded navigation methods mean that they possess the strongest fleet on the Maetallean oceans. Despite their large amounts of power and wealth, the Empire does not put heavy tax on its’ members. This, however, does not fix the poverty issues. As they control the docks, they charge trade ships for mooring on their property and have control of where any goods go, so their armies get fed before the people. They also have strong control over most companies and businesses belonging to middle class men, meaning they get large sums of money from goods confiscated under false laws by their Guards and from basic services such as selling their goods to stores for people. This promotes a strong black-market and underground business community in Nazahr and Lhuran, making it home to most thief guilds and black market traders. The Empire also controls most of the farms from Aevan and Gharous, so obtaining food for the lower-class is often left to charity from the Middle-Class or fights for scraps. Aevan Aevan is one of the main agricultural ports of all Maetall, though it also has some of the largest poverty rates. After the recent Great War it's people are left homeless, their towns burned to the ground and their fields in disrepair. The Choronians targeted it to cut off the Denahrian Empire's food supply, making the people of Aevan and Lhuran fight for supplies to survive. The people of Aevan are currently surviving mostly on the charity of the kingdom, which sends private trading vessels from trade guilds to take supplies for regrowing their fields and feeding their people. While this is seen as an act of kindness, it is funded by the rich to bring the active supply trading back to Lhuran and Gharous. "The Sky Realms" is a phrase used by the people of The Seven Realms to refer to the more light realms with a normal daylight cycle. These consist of Maetall, Idrocia and Paesorea. Vohna Vohna is a small jungle island in the northeast quarter of Maetall, approximately half a day’s sailing west from Taruhn. It is quite a beautiful place, having overhanging cliffs, tall thick trees and nature everywhere. The small city of Vohna is quite spectacular. It’s architecture is quite the opposite of places like Nazahr with it’s bright colours and remarkable archways. Vohna is the original homeland of the Nekha, and still has the largest Nekha population in Maetall. The people there wear brightly coloured clothing in long robes and ponchos with scarves and silks dyed bright. The food is particularly memorable due to the Nekha’s high-trade society, allowing them to import herbs from all over, and their low pollution allowing for them to have particularly large harvests. Vohna state has not participated in any wars since the Second Great War due to their loss of population. Taruhn Taruhn is a collection of smaller, mountainous islands surrounding one large cove that is home to the Taruhn nation. It has little plantlife beyond grass and the occasional tree, and has jagged rocks around most of the islands. It is home to many ocean caves and cavernous rock formations, as well as the wall-bound bridges and wooden pathways built by its inhabitants. Due to the lack of flat ground, most live in the ships that are moored there or the network of caves that pass through the mountains there. The main island has a large floating building that is suspended by a large balloon constantly maintained by levitation crystals used by the council of Taruhn for meetings, and is anchored in place by each of the thirteen islands. The Taruhn Nation The Taruhn Nation is comprised of 13 Pirate Guilds and lead by one King that nobody knows. Those who have met him in an official capacity have often gone missing or are loyal to the point of fanaticism, and would, therefore, die rather than speak his name. He is one of the most hated of mysteries to both the Denahrian and Choronian Empires, who have on occasion even allied themselves despite their hatred of each other in an attempt to assassinate the King of Pirates. All that is known of him is that he goes by the nickname Red. Due to the amount of time that he has ruled, he is thought to be immortal or, rather, that the position is secretly passed down throughout generations. They live on the island Taruhn, which is a large circular cove with deep waters and a single beach that is used as the main town, though people live all along the mountain sides. They have relatively advanced technology, which includes weighted elevators and strong cannons. The nation struggles with medicine and healing due to their seclusion, so they have suffered throughout history from plagues and near extinction, but thankfully have missed most pandemics thanks to their secluded behaviour and lack of interaction with society. What is known as "The Pirate Ring" has never been seen. Nobody has tried to attack it as of yet, due to the difficulty of organizing an assault. It is a council of all of the top members of the guilds that convene once every seven years. Only three of them are known and each of them is wanted by the Empires. The others are unknown, some of them suspected to be the nobles that hide inside the Kingdoms themselves. There is only one recorded incident of a member of the Ring being caught, which was over six hundred years ago and the member killed themselves by stealing a guard's knife before they could be tortured or manipulated to give information. The Taruhn are known to be great Hydromancers and Water-based Mages - though they prefer to be called Magicians due to tradition - and are often the cause of arrest or murder on the oceans due to people wishing to become apprentices to the many masters there and engaging in piracy to join the guilds. The Taruhn take only one apprentice each seven years for every senior member of the guild. Mages who are not qualified are not allowed to take apprentices. Who can take apprentices and which to take is decided by the Pirate Ring during their meeting. The apprenticeship lasts seven years, and apprentice mages are also accepted by the Pirate Ring. It is unknown how many ships they possess, nor how much valuables they have stolen. There is only one record of them allying with any nation or Empire, that being almost two thousand years ago when the Taruhn allied with the Choronian Empire to help them destroy Denahrian ships and send supplies to the Choronian armies in return for detailed maps of the Denahrian-controlled oceans and trade routes and permission to keep any and all spoils they plundered. This ended up almost destroying the Choronian Empire, as the Taruhns waited until the Choronians were tired from war and immediately turned on them, using the weapons and information they had gathered as a third party during the war to almost completely destroy the Empire, but the assassination of a Guild Leader caused the Taruhns to cease their assault. They took everything from the Choronian Treasury and left the bodies of all of the guards stationed there in a large pile as a parting gift. This lore is likely to change in the future, either due to an event or due to a simple change of ideas.